This invention relates generally to surgical devices. More particularly, the invention relates to surgical devices for rupturing the amniotic membrane.
In the birthing process, an obstetrician may perform a procedure to artificially rupture the amniotic membrane. Typically, the obstetrician will utilize a surgical tool that is inserted into the patient and includes a cutting or tearing surface to contact and rupture the amniotic membrane. An example of such devices and the manner of use of such devices is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,411. Such prior devices desire improvement in their construction.
With regard to the foregoing, the present invention is directed to a surgical device for perforating an amniotic membrane.
In a preferred embodiment, the device includes an elongate body defining a tip portion and an opposite handle portion. The tip portion includes a blunt end surface and a rearwardly projecting hook portion which is adjacent an upper edge of the body. The handle portion includes one or more raised surfaces located on the sides of the body closely adjacent the upper edge. A user grasping the device may feel the raised surfaces to determine the orientation of the hook portion.
In another aspect, the surgical device includes a elongate body defining a tip portion and an opposite handle potion. The tip portion includes a blunt end surface and a rearwardly projecting hook portion which is adjacent an upper edge of the body and the handle portion. The handle portion includes a contoured rear end configured to facilitate one-handed use of the device. The contoured rear end includes a pair of enlarged lobes spaced apart from one another by a connecting segment, with the enlarged lobes and the connecting segment each having a thickness. The thickness of each of the enlarged lobes is greater than the thickness of the connecting segment.